A New Avenger
by MoonstonePuppy
Summary: Sammy was an ordinary borrower... And by ordinary, I mean that she had 7 mental disorders, an equal amount of phobias, and a high-functioning brain of a genius. She has lost everything; her parents, an arm, most eyesight, but what happens when the 15 year old is grown to a human height? Well- let's see... (All characters outside of The Avengers are owned by me)
1. The Day That Everything Changed

Sammy was a young girl. Fifteen- she'd turned it not too long ago. Two of her birthdays had been missed thanks to the lab, and two of the people most important to her. She'd had to perform an amputation on her left arm, but thankfully, though she was a young borrower, she'd been taught medically since a young age. She was a prodigy, folks would say. So talented. So many abilities. She would scoff at them, turning bright red and going alone to fiddle with a paperclip- a habit she'd developed like her father. Sammy never wanted this to happen... But as her philosophy was; 'The past is the past, the present is the present, and the future is the future. Borrowers are borrowers and humans are humans. The dead are dead and the living are alive. There's nothing you can do about it...' As sad as the rule was, it was true.

A borrower was helpless to a human.

Until one day...

It was peaceful in the lab that day- which made it all the worse. She'd counted the days... Today was a day for one of the big experiments. It'd probably be extra painful thanks to her helping her brother escape and trying to escape herself. They would've killed her- but she was the only test subject they had left and so they had to begrudgingly deal with her. Sammy had many schemes they knew about. She was very smart- but too snarky and rude. Sometimes it would be amusing to them- watching her get so peeved at them but all they had to do was poke her and she would topple over helplessly. Sometimes they even forgot to do an experiment, but they never noticed. Sammy did... It's why she did it.

She was skilled, prepared and amazingly secretive. It was great fun to attempt to break her down was what the bad man thought, constantly touching her. He wouldn't allow her to do something as simple as wear a shirt or bra, but almost immediately she put on bandages to her top half. In the lab, the scientists who genuinely just seemed lost and did as the bad man said, they said that the bad man had to allow 'it' to wear bandages. Which meant that she always had some sort of cover... Sammy was claustrophobic, nyctophobic, aquaphobic, and aichmophobic. And the bad man took every opportunity to enforce her fear. Rules, punishments, just simple toying. She was used, beaten, broken, experimented on, thrown about and teased every day, but the funny thing about this test subject was that she barely ever complained. She only ever got extremely heated when her younger brother was taken from the jar they were kept in together, and panicked when she was near water. The bad men thought it funny though. His amusement was all this was for...

But anyway- today was the day for a big experiment. She might as well get it over with- there was no way out of these experiments... Sammy sat everyday inside her jar, head leant back against the glass, and knee curled into her chest. She watched the doorway at all times, and immediately stood when someone came in. That was a rule. This time it was the kinder doctor. He seemed to have just been dragged into this... Even so, he still thought she was an it and didn't ever talk to her. He was just more gentle and occasionally pet her to calm her down. Out of pity, she pretended it helped and hid her flinch. The young man stepped over, and Sammy stood straight, cautiously watching each and every movement. He muttered some things to himself, offered her a light and sheepish smile, before unscrewing the jar's lid. Ever since she'd managed to escape from the tall enclosure, they kept on a lid. It had air holes of course though... Without any words, he picked her up out of the jar and carried her in a gloved fist. She'd been rumored to bite...

Sammy wasn't allowed to talk in front of the scientists. She had tried, but they got freaked out because of thinking she was incapable of communication. Eventually they were convinced by the bad man that her species reacted like parrots. Then she was punished... She simply accepted it and continued. Eventually, they arrived in the lab room. She was placed on a desk, and the human winced before taping down her three limbs she had left. She simply rolled her eyes and watched the grey ceiling. "Ready...!" The human called, and another two scientists came in. One was constantly typing notes onto a computer that was held on a desk with wheels. The other had brought in a bunch of tools. Sammy didn't look... They would all be sharp, and she knew it. "Prepare the anesthe-" The kinder doctor began to say, before he was interrupted.

"Boss said 'at we ain't usin' anesthesia today..." The man writing notes murmured, not even looking up. He had a heavy New York accent, and always looked tired. Despite this, his eyes were constantly on a screen and you could almost see the words he was typing reflected in them. The kinder doctor gulped. "F-for this one...? Don't you think we should..." He trailed off. The guy with tools and a mask shook his head. "We don't go against his orders, Dr. Collins... I'm sorry- I know you dislike this job. But we've gotta do it." This one had a smooth voice. Sammy had nicknamed him 'pond'. The New York one was 'bear' and then the kinder one was 'rabbit'. It was much easier than thinking about what their qualities as a human were... Rabbit sighed, and nodded. "I'll keep an eye on the vitals..." He walked over to the screen with the vitals, arranging anything he may need in case it went south.

South-er than it was bound to go already...

Pond took graceful and confident steps over to Sammy, readjusting his gloves. "I'm sorry..." He murmured. He was the only one that knew that she could understand him.. He pretended he didn't however because he had seen what happened to the poor girl whenever he didn't listen to the bad man. The bad man was simply a bad man to everyone... The problem was that all the bad was directed at the family of borrowers, and now there was only one left... Sammy just shut her eyes, relaxing herself. It hurt more when she was tense. Pond took a needle. "Doll, I need you to open your eyes..." He said quietly. Sammy didn't shake her head but slowly opened them. Before she could brace for it, she choked on her own breath. Ten seconds passed before she let out the most bloodcurdling scream. Her teeth had previously been gritted as she tried to keep her face still. She wanted so bad to scream for them to stop, but she couldn't have even done it if she was allowed. "It's almost over, doll..." Pond said in his soothing voice, eyes shining with worry. He wished he could've saved the family as soon as he realized how wrong this pursuit of discovery was. But when he confronted the bad man, a gun was pulled and his family broken apart. And so he went back to work... Every time he thought about it, he winced.

There was a needle in Sammy's left eye. It burned, it stung, and it was horrible. She felt something running through her veins which almost seemed to be glowing through her tanned skin. It felt so cold, yet a prickling and burning sensation ran through her entire being as she fought to stay still. Then it was out... And her screaming became huffed breaths. There was blood trickling from her eye, where the needle had been placed. She didn't care about that though, she cared about how she could see absolutely nothing through either eye and why she they still burned...

Sammy glanced up at the human weakly, faintly aware at how labored and pained her breaths were. "You're eyes... They... They're-" Before Rabbit could finish, Sammy screeched again, thrashing against the tape that held her down. "Shh shh, doll... If he hears you he'll-" Pond was also interrupted, his body suddenly overtook with the same colored glow as her eyes. See- what Rabbit had attempted to say was that her eyes were glowing. They were fully consumed by neon cyan flames, and her hair seemed to be flowing above her head. The aura threw Pond against the solid metal war, to which he was knocked out and fell silent... "Wha' the fuck...!?" Bear exclaimed, looking up from his screen for once. Rabbit was huddled up against one of the deactivated machines, fear in his eyes.

Sammy couldn't see... She couldn't see...! The adolescent almost immediately sat up, finally managing to take up the tape on her only remaining arm. Her screeching had yet again became labored breaths and she clutched her left eye. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME...!?" She yelled at the humans. Rabbit looked extremely surprised and worried. "Parrot response..." Bear mumbled to him, as though explaining it. Sammy quickly snapped her head in the direction she thought he was in. "I AM NOT A DAMNED PARROT...! I CAN HEAR YOU...! I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU...!" She growled out, and Bear's body was also enveloped in the cyan aura as he was thrown back as well. This time, his head hit first. He would forget everything about himself- his name, family, age, everything.

Rabbit flinched away. Sammy lowered her voice to a pained hiss, tearing off the tape from her legs. She didn't know why it was so silent, but somewhere inside her she could feel what had happened. Feel the new power within her... "I- I didn't know..." Rabbit repeated quietly, almost crying. "I'm sorry... I didn't want to d-do it..." He shook in a ball by himself. Sammy snapped out of it almost immediately. She couldn't stand crying... She stepped up closer to the edge, glow dissipating and hair settling at her sides. She said nothing more, and looked to a pin somewhere close by. She'd memorized it's location... Apparently it was an Angel Class weapon with a divine power, but she didn't believe that. It was just a regular pin... Granted- the top part was gold, and the pin had an odd feeling when you looked at it, but it was a pin. And it'd do... She quickly took it, and stumbled to the edge of the desk. She was going to kill the bad man... For everything he'd done to her family...

Now- as your narrator I don't want to waste your time with gore and stuff. But Sammy took that pin and after a few attempts she managed to pick it up with her magic. She then held onto it's handle and made it carry her towards the room HE was always in. After a moment of angsty-words, she used the pin like a knife, holding him down and stabbing it straight through his neck. For some reason, her pin was so sharp that she had no problem cutting through him. Then they all lived happily ever after!

.

.

.

No? You aren't happy with my ending? Alright...

Sammy looked around the dark room cautiously, her glowing eyes dissipating enough for her to see. She was still blind in her left eye, but that couldn't be helped... Her right eye had spots in her vision, yet they weren't what you would see before passing out. They were like blotch marks from a fire... Despite her now awful eyesight, she could tell that somehow, she was a foot tall. She closed her eyes almost immediately as pain shot through her eye again, and winced. "This eye..." The borrower muttered through gritted teeth, holding it with her only hand. When she reopened them, she was now three feet tall... She could vaguely feel an odd pain through her entire body, and almost see the surroundings change. Her head snapped towards the door however when she could just barely hear a car speeding off. Probably Rabbit... She sighed. Sammy hadn't meant to give such a scare. Bear was the only scientist she really hated... The other two weren't great, but they definitely weren't bad.

By the time she focused on the room again, she'd reached just over five feet tall and was slowing down now... At the full height of five feet and three inches. A human's height... Shoot. She couldn't be human height and search for her brother! So many borrowers would get a scare- and from what she'd seen, humans didn't barge into other people's house and break down the walls. She felt tired anyway- exhausted actually. Stiff... The adolescent didn't even realize she'd been walking until she realized she was at the exit for the lab. At this height, the dark place looked so small... She shuddered, pressing her one remaining hand against the door and pushing it open with a blink. It was light! No borrower could open a door like this one without help... But she simply... Pushed it open..?

Sammy's leg's shook and she began running. Wow... It was so fast...! No borrower could ever hope to go this fast with the use of their legs... Sammy almost found herself smiling, before she slowed her pace and watched the ground. No. She had something to do.. And running put borrowers in danger of being trampled on. She vaguely found herself continuing to stiffen and slow as she walked further from that dastardly lab and towards a large building. That would be her best bet at finding Tanner. She was almost at the door, now shakily dragging across the ground with what little strength she had left in her one arm. She reached forward to try and push open the door like she had before, but all she achieved was slumping down and passing out...

Tony was in the lab, working on a prototype for another arc reactor, when JARVIS spoke up. "Sir, there is a stranger laying unconscious at the entrance to the tower. Would you like me to alert the others?" Tony glanced up. "Huh? Um... JARVIS, why is there someone unconscious outside..?" He asked, confusedly, standing up. "I do not know sir..." Tony sighed and stretched. "Alright. I'll go- don't tell the others." He clicked his tongue, looking around. "There it is..." The man muttered, taking his blue t-shirt and putting it on, before taking the elevator to the front. Upon exiting, he paused. "It's a... kid...?" He knelt down, sympathy crossing his vision. They were missing their left arm, tense even in their unconscious state.

"Bring them in..."


	2. First Glance

Sammy's eyes fluttered open, scanning around for something. She'd passed out again- which was against the rules... Sammy barely ever slept after she woke up once with a punishment for not being on alert. With a sigh of relief, she remembered what had happened. She was still HER. Her tanned skin, long and straight blonde hair that fell by her waist (she'd never cut her hair), with a parting straight down the middle, bangs and two long side parts that hung over her shoulders. She had the bandages on her top half still, but there was something else... A shirt- a human one at that. It looked like it belonged to a guy, but she didn't care. It was blue, faded with a few oil marks and the words 'BILLIONAIRE AND PROUD' on it in red and white bold lettering. It also seemed baggy, probably going close to her knees...

Sammy looked around quickly as she realized she wasn't in the same place she'd passed out, and spotted a mirror beside her. Her eyes had changed color... Instead or their dark hazel-ish blue, they were neon cyan like the glow and everything she saw had that tint to it. She sighed lightly, propping herself up on two arms. That was from the experiment... Tanner had had one like it- but his eyes stayed the same aside from where the white should be became dark grey and darkened the more he got close to tears. Sammy's eyes widened. Tanner! She was supposed to be searching for him, not sitting around at staring at her ugly mug in the mirror...

"You're awake?"

The borrower-turned-human snapped her head over to the voice. It was a human, six feet and one inch. She pretended that she wasn't freaked out, narrowing her eyes and saying nothing. The man chuckled lightly, placing a tray down on the table beside her before sitting on a chair beside her bed. Sammy scooted a little further away,but kept the tired glare on her face. "Sorry- sorry..." The man said with the wave of a hand, then pointed to the food. "I brought you something to munch on- and some pain killers if ya need it..." Sammy looked at the food skeptically. "Poison...?" She murmured after a moment, looking at the man again. His charming grin faltered for a moment. "No. No poison.." Sammy folded her arms and sat back, stubbornly looking at the ceiling. "Prove it..." The human raised an eyebrow lightly. "Ah- alright..." He picked up a piece of food that she'd been given- a blueberry. Sammy knew that blueberries were supposed to help with pain. So it was a smart human, or a lazy one... Sammy watched him eat it with scanning eyes. He didn't seem apposed to eating it. Perhaps he memorized the location of which wasn't poisonous in case she asked... If he said no in response to her suggestion now- he was a smart human. But also a bad one...

"Let me pick it..." It wasn't a question. The human just gave a short nod. Sammy looked at them all before picking one up and handing it to him. "Eat." She ordered. The human yet again chuckled. "You're demanding..." But he ate it anyway. "See? I'm not dead. No poison..." He repeated, showing his hands in a way that generally meant 'I mean no harm'. Sammy huffed lightly before taking one blueberry and turning around to face the wall as she ate. She hated people watching her eat... Though the man didn't object her turning away, he looked a little confused. Sammy finished three blueberries in all before she turned back and leant with her head against the headboard. "What, no thank you?" The man said with a grin. Sammy looked at him with a glare before going back to looking at the ceiling. "Where am I...?"

The man's eyebrow's knitted together. "You don't know who I am? Tony stark? Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?" Sammy shook her head. "You sound like an asshole though.." Came her retort, simple with no sense of playfulness behind it. 'Tony' mocked offense, then looked at her stub where her left arm used to be. "Avengers tower. You're in one of our recovery rooms..." Sammy put a hand on the stub and turned away. "Great..." She glanced out the window behind her. This was the building she was trying to get into before... "So, kid..." Tony began, not staring at her like he had been before after he noticed how uncomfortable with it she seemed. "What's your name? I mean, I told you mine, so it's only fair..." He flashed a charming grin and chuckled.

Sammy gave him a tired look. Her name was Samantha Lou Button- but Button wasn't a human name. "Samantha Lou Collins..." The borrower murmured. Rabbit's last name was Collins, and it seemed to suit her name just fine. "But just call me Sammy." She finished, putting emphasis on the 'just' and 'Sammy'. She'd never particularly liked her name. It was either Sam or Sammy. Tony smirked. "Does that make us pals?" His voice held a playful tone, witty as usual. Sammy narrowed her eyes. "No. It means I've given you my name, and you should respect what I prefer to be referred as..." Her voice was always so calmly sharp. As though if you didn't listen to it, you would shrivel up on the spot... Demanding. Tony decided to not push further. The way she worded it made it seem as though it was a threat.

"So what happened? I found you passed out on my doorstep.." He changed the subject. Sammy paused for a moment... She couldn't say what had really happened yet until she figured out how much she could trust the human. She had to get him to trust her however, just enough so she could search for her brother... "I escaped a bad situation. Overworked myself... I was trying to get somewhere big so if the people came searching then it'd be harder to find me." Sammy explained vaguely, glancing at her stub. "Speaking of- do you have any supplies that I can use to make an arm? It kind of sucks to only have one..." Her comment was sarcastic, as most of them were, but still seemed serious and threatening. Tony raised an eyebrow again.

"You're what- fourteen? I doubt you'll be able to make one yourself... I could-" He was about to offer her help! Sammy wouldn't have that. "I'm fifteen first of all- and my family was highly skilled at inventing things. I've made hundreds of gadgets... And no. I don't need your help.." She rolled her eyes, before swiveling around and standing up out of the bed. Her black leggings had some stitching down the side, with a brown patch on her right knee. She had on some fabric brown boots, good for running in, and when she checked her side for the pin, she noticed that it wasn't there... Sammy patted herself down, feeling something in her pockets. It was the pin... God- it was minuscule. Was that how small she was?

Tony gave her an odd look. "Why do you have a needle in your pocket?" He asked bluntly. Sammy glared yet again, but begrudgingly answered. "Weapon." Tony snorted, then burst out in laughter. "That? Sorry, kid... That's not a weapon." He wiped away a fake tear and chuckled. Sammy held the pin between two fingers eyes momentarily flashing a sharp gold. The pin flashed, and within a second was now the correct size for a sword. The borrower stared at it in half surprise for a moment, then poked it through a small hold that she had on her brown belt. She huffed. "I think it works just fine, dummy..." Tony stood up after a moment, surprise clear on his features. He then looked at her seriously. "Where did you get that...?"

Sammy didn't even look at him, patting herself down again with her one hand. She didn't have any other supplies she'd saved. Sucks... "That's my business. I suggest you don't ask..." Was the only reply she gave. Tony faltered yet again, wincing. "Right um... Let's just show you the lab, right..?" Sammy's eyes quickly widened and her serious and calm demeanor went away. "A lab...? What do you have in there...?" She hoped to god that Tanner wasn't in this building now. This human had a lab, and if she found any signs of a borrower being held captive in there, she would destroy this place... "Machinery, tech, suits, a fridge full of beer- though you're underage. I might be immature but I ain't giving a kid some of my drinks..." Tony replied, noticing the change in demeanor. "You aren't hiding anything, correct..?" Sammy continued to press. Tony yet again looked at her oddly and nodded. Sammy wouldn't believe it until she saw it...

Tony stopped at the entrance to his lab, and went to put in the code. Before it finished though, Sammy loudly said into the door. "We're going into THIS lab, right?" Tony looked dazed and confused. "Um... Yeah...?" Sammy had done it for the purpose of properly warning them to hide if there were any borrowers out. She wasn't about to just let the human see any of her kind. Not in a lab... She shuddered but kept a poker face. The door opened...

The borrower faintly heard something scramble behind something, but didn't pay attention. If it was a borrower, she wouldn't alert Tony to the presence or frighten them by possibly seeing them. She knew the direction however, and walked the other way. "These all look like good materials. What tools have you got? I mean- I can use my hands, but I might get electrocuted or something..." She mumbled, glancing at Tony. Good... He didn't seem to have noticed the noise. It was almost guaranteed that it was a borrower because of how quiet it was being, though hopefully it had gotten into the walls by now. When Tony had left, she'd check- discretely of course.

Tony gave a small nod. "Yeah- though I did let one of my friend's use some of the one's you'll need. I'll go fetch them... Don't make a mess." The man stepped back twice, before turning and walking out of the lab. Sammy waited a few moments, then made her way to the other table. The one beside where she'd heard something. She glanced to the side, eyes scanning behind piles of metal. No borrower... Sammy sighed in relief and walked back over to the other table.

A few minutes later, Tony came back with... Nothing? Then a kid around her age stepped out from behind him and waved lightly. Wow... He seemed like a younger Rabbit. Sammy did nothing in return, just watching. He had a box in his hands- full of some tools. "Pete here offered to help out- just so it can be quicker thanks to... Ya know.." Tony explained, nodding to her stub. Sammy put a hand over it again and glared at the man, then looked at Peter with less cold eyes. "Alright... Come on." She gestured to the space beside her.

Peter stumbled a little before standing beside her. "Hi I um... I heard that you're name is Sammy..? I-I'm Peter...!" He greeted sheepishly, then held out a hand. His other hand fidgeted at his side, Sammy could tell... She didn't take the hand for a moment as she scanned him over, and then she smirked lightly and shook his hand once before letting go. "I won't say it's nice to meet you thanks to the situation that brought me here," And that he was a human... "but hi. I'll assume you can craft stuff- and if not then I'll just ask you to help me hold things in place or pass me things. M'kay..?" She said calmly.

Tony looked almost surprised at her change in demeanor, but then he raised a hand to say bye. "I'll check on you both later. Be good..." He winked, pivoting and walking out the lab. "B-bye Mr. Stark...!" Peter called right before the door shut. He then looked at Sammy again. "Yeah that's- ahm- fine..." The teen assured meekly.

"What's first...?"


End file.
